Innocence
by Pixil-8
Summary: You've lived with Yoosung for nearly 8 months now, and the progression on the more intimate sides of things are little to none. You decide to sit him down and have a talk with him about it, hoping to work with him slowly to open him up to it, staying by his side and working through this struggle, together. (Rated M for Mature content. Don't read if you don't like smut.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I played Mystic Messenger and loved it ~~ I liked Jumin's route the most, but I have fanfic ideas for almost all the characters. ^^ hehe. Something about Yoosung being so cute and oblivious made me desperately want to write this fic, so I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think :3

NOTE: - I will be using the name "Amora" for the MC's name, as that is what I called her in the game.

I do not own Mystic Messenger.

* * *

How the time flies. It was almost a year ago now that the first RFA party was held; where you finally got to meet everyone in the organization face to face- where you finally got to meet Yoosung face to face.

You smile softly at the memory, but also feel a pang of guilt, remembering how you saw him that day, bandages wrapped around his head, an eye sacrificed because of his feelings for you. No matter how often he tells you he doesn't blame you, you can't help but feel guilt wallow in your chest whenever you think of it.

Thankfully, the ophthalmologist that Jumin had personally hired for his tests said that his eye should be perfectly fine after surgery, which was scheduled for a month's time from now.

Your ears suddenly picked up a frustrated groan coming from the other room. Curious, you stand, making your way into the spare bedroom that you had both turned into a gaming room. Yoosung sat at his computer, headphones on, immersed in LOLOL, and clearly losing due to the furrowed brows, and annoyed grunts.

You smile as you look him over, his body turned just enough away from you that he can't see your form leaning in the doorway. You admire his ruffled hair, pushed astray because of his headphones, his violet eyes, brightly reflecting the screen before him. You gaze further and can see his lower lip caught between his teeth and you sigh softly.

You wish that was your lip between his teeth.

You had been living with Yoosung for nearly 8 months already. Many a person speculated on the speed at which you made this decision, but out of concern for his current half-blind state, you felt best that you were there to assist him. Though he was perfectly capable at doing most things, you liked to be around to help him read things when his good eye got fuzzy, or drive him wherever necessary.

But although you had been living together for such a fair amount of time, you felt very unsatisfied. Not with Yoosung as a person, no- Yoosung was the epitome of kindness, of sweetness embodied. The adorable words he strung together to whisper in your ears and the soft touch of his hands running through your hair was everything you could imagine.

But you were not sated by simply gentle means. You wanted more- and you had tried to get more. Yoosung, though, was shy, and innocent, and meek, and back-pedalled at every instance you brought in anything further than making out. Even a slight nibble on his lip sent him pulling back, flush-faced, and stammering an excuse to leave the room.

You didn't think this was because he found you undesirable- no, quite the opposite. He was so pure, that anytime these new feelings began to brew, things he had never felt before, you were sure that he didn't know how to handle them, or himself, rendering himself into a basic fight-or-flight stance.

He chose flight.

You smiled to yourself, still looking over Yoosung's slender frame.

Although this was frustrating, you couldn't help but feel your heart swell at his innocence.

You walked over to his chair, footfalls gentle and soft as to not alert him to your presence. You slid your hands onto his shoulders, causing him to jump in surprise, but relax as your thumbs made small circles between his shoulder blades. He paused his game, tilting his head back to look up at you, a warm smile upon his lips.

You continue rubbing circles between his shoulder blades, which were stiff from him sitting in his chair for hours. You never complained when he spent such a long time on his games- you knew that they were relieving for him, familiar. You also found his reactions to the game quite cute.

Plus, these moments where you got to relax him further were nothing to complain about.

One of your hands travelled to his hair, running through it slowly. You gently scratched his scalp with your nails, watching as his eyes flutter closed, purring in happiness.

You giggle at his actions, reminiscent of a small kitten. You lean down and place a kiss upon his nose, and he smiles, tilting his chin up just enough to catch your lips in a chaste peck.

You smile and pull away, and he swivels his chair around to face you, taking his headphones off, resting them around his neck.

"Hello darling."

You smile, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from his injured eye- faded purple staring back at you, though you know through it, your form is merely a blur of incomprehensible colour.

"Yoosung, are you almost done?"

Yoosung smiled sheepishly, as though apologizing. "I can be done now- what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

His eyes suddenly lost their friendly demeanour, horror rippling through them. He swallowed visibly, his mouth hanging open slightly, and you giggle at his immediate assumption.

"Not about anything bad. Calm down."

His eyes closed in relief, a deep breath falling from his lips. He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh thank god. I was scared for a minute."

You pull him up out of his chair after he disposes of his headphones, saving his game in the process.

"You're ridiculous. I'm not going anywhere, so you have no need to worry about that."

The sheepish smile returns as he rubs his neck, looking at the ground.

"I... I know. I just worry."

You place a hand on his cheek- half in reassurance, half in sadness that he still feels so insecure. He has voiced his concerns many a time- not feeling like enough of a man, not feeling like enough in general, nor feeling deserving of you, no matter how many times you tell him how captivated you are by him.

"We're okay, Yoosung. Right now there's something else I'd like to talk to you about. Can we go to the bedroom?"

Yoosung nods, lacing his fingers in yours as he obediently follows behind. The thought quickly crosses your mind how you always imagined yourself dating someone dominant, someone who took the lead- after meeting Yoosung, feeling his tenderness, and the wonder you got from protecting this sweet gem of a human, you suddenly didn't mind the idea of being the protector, rather than the protected.

You turned into the bedroom, closing the door and turning on the bedside lamp. You crawled onto it, resting against the headboard, and beckoned for him to come to you, and he smiled, crawling up next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your forehead. You rest there for a moment, revelling in his warmth, the earthy scent of his body wash, the silkiness of his hair.

Pulling away, you sit cross-legged in front of him, and, taking the hint that the conversation was to begin, he mirrors you. You take his hands in yours, kissing his slender fingers, smiling as a blush crept up on his cheeks. He wouldn't admit it, but he adored it when you did that.

"There's something I've been thinking about lately, Yoosung."

He cocked his head inquisitively, looking at you with the utmost attention. You smile at his adorable puppy-like eyes.

"So, do you remember last week, when you came home?"

He looks to the side, as if searching his memory for the exact moment in question. A blush creeps up on his cheeks- clearly he remembers kissing you as he came in the door, his hands in your hair, and suddenly running away as you moaned into the kiss, refusing to leave the bathroom for nearly 2 hours.

"Um... Ye... Yeah. I do... Why?"

He's afraid to look at you, clearly embarrassed at his own actions, but unsure of how to fix them. You squeeze his hand gently, and he looks up at you. The purple in his eyes compliments the flush of his cheeks. You long to see how his cheeks would look flushed for other reasons.

You throw the thought from your mind, driving forward with the topic at hand.

"Yoosung, you know I love you, yes?"

He smiled softly, a sparkle of happiness twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes, and I love you too, Amora."

You smile back at him, squeezing his hands once again.

"I know you do. And I hope you know that I adore you- every part of you, even the shy, timid side of you. You don't need to feel embarrassed."

He looks down, trying to accept your words, although still feeling ashamed.

"But," He looks back up at you as you continue, "I do feel.. Unsatisfied."

His smile drops, clearly disappointed in himself.

"Unsatisfied? Is it because I play games too much? I can tone it down, I never meant to-"

You cut him off, holding your hand up, and he stops immediately, his words hanging in the air. You smile to yourself, trying to suppress the thoughts of what you could do with that obedient nature of his.

"It isn't because of your games, Yoosung. I feel unsatisfied in a different manner, and it has to do with what happened last week. That's why i brought it up."

"What do you.. mean?"

You laugh softly to yourself; his obliviousness was adorable, but sometimes you couldn't believe just how oblivious he was for someone who was 22 years old.

"First, I want to ask; why did you run away when I moaned into the kiss?"

Bright pink danced across his cheeks, at this, and his eyes began wandering around the room, his brain clearly searching for some semblance of an excuse, one to avoid telling the truth. You place your hand firmly on his knee, and he gasps, already flustered as is, and your moving closer is not helping his panic.

"Yoosung. Take deep breaths, okay?"

He shivers slightly, anxiety-ridden. You feel concern swell in your chest when you see him get so worked up about this, but as you listen to him slowly release deep breaths, his shaking subsides. He reaches for your hand, seeking the comfort of your fingertips wrapped in his. You comply.

"I..." He starts, searching for the proper words, the proper way to explain his situation. He clears his throat, starting again. "You know that, before you I had never... Kissed anyone. Never had a girlfriend before..."

You nod, listening intently, letting him know silently that you are willing to listen patiently. You feel his body relax more, happy with your reaction.

"I understand how... Everything, um.. How it works, and stuff... I just..."

He closes his eyes tightly, letting out another breath through his nose.

"It scares me, I guess?"

You blink slowly, trying to understand his point of view. "It scares you?"

He nods slowly.

"Do you mean, that I scare you?"

His head shoots up, his head shaking fervently. "No! No, no. You don't. You're wonderful, and beautiful, and amazing- I just... Gosh, how do I explain this..."

"Take your time Yoosung. Don't feel rushed to explain, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait as long as it takes."

He smiled weakly, a silent thank you in this moment of weakness.

"Thank you, Amora. You always say the right things, always know how to comfort me... Okay. I guess, the best way I can explain it, is that... I never tried, I suppose, to learn about anything romantically. Obviously I wanted a girlfriend, and wanted someone to share my time with, and spoil, but, I never... Thought further than that. Obviously I've taken health classes, and had the, um... The talk when I was younger, but I just... Don't know how to.. Move forward with anything, and the thought of it is a little... Scary, because I don't want you to think I'm bad at it, and I'm scared of messing up. I..."

He stops, looking directly into your eyes, completely serious.

"I want to be the best man I can for you, but I don't know how yet. It scares me."

He squeezes your hands, clearly reassuring himself to continue.

"I've... Never even tried anything with myself. I honestly never thought about... Sexual.. Things at all, ever. It never occurred to me. Not that I'm against it, or anything. I just never considered it to be a thing to think about, and I had never felt the need to satiate anything like that."

He closes his eyes again, and you watch his every move, staying as silent as possible, waiting for him to let out everything he needed to say.

"And now, that I'm with you, I feel... Different. Not in a bad way, in a good way, actually. Very, very good. But, I just don't know how to react, or how to deal with it. I don't know how to handle it, or how to go about it. I don't know anything about it, and that's what scares me. I'm so inexperienced, and so innocent, and I can't help you."

His head hung low, finally finished pouring out his reasoning for being so evasive. You sigh, tilting his face up by his chin, forcing him to look at you. You smile softly, opening your arms. He scoots towards you, wrapping his legs around your waist, burying his face in your neck. His back shudders slightly, and you hold him tighter, knowing that he has begun to cry.

You rub his back comfortingly, and he sobs harder. He shakes his head, hiccuping softly.

"God... This is so embarrassing... You must be so sick of me..."

You shake your head, running your fingers through his hair, then down his neck, his back, and back up again.

"No, Yoosung. This is good- I know you're scared and stressed. I understand. But this is the first step in getting past this," you pull back just enough to be able to look into his eyes, wiping his tears away from his soft skin, "together. I'm not going anywhere, and I don't think any less of you. Your innocence is one of the things that made me fall for you, so never doubt that, and never let that make you feel like less of a man."

You kiss his nose and smile softly.

"You're more than man enough for me. You've done so much for me," your gaze runs over his injured eye, guilt springing through you again, "so if I have to take my time to help you feel comfortable with this, I will. I'll take as long as it takes, as slow as it takes. Because I love you, Yoosung."

He sniffles softly, blinking up at you.

"Forever?"

You laugh softly, ruffling his hair, causing him to giggle.

"Forever, you adorable creature, you."

You lean back towards the bedside table, whipping a tissue away from the tissue box, handing it to him. He cleans up his face, letting out a deep sigh, smiling sheepishly at you. He balls up the tissue, throwing it towards the trash can in the corner, playing with his hands in his lap.

"So, um..."

You place your hands on his waist, rubbing small circles on them- a gesture that always made Yoosung feel comfortable. He smiles softly at the sensation.

"Can I... try to kiss you... Better?"

You smile softly.

"Kiss me better?"

Yoosung's blush deepened for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, though it never came off as any less adorable to you.

"Well, I would back away anytime I felt your tongue.. Or teeth.. Or... heard you make noise... So, can I... Try? I think this is all I can do for you right now."

You smile softly, nodding. He smiles back at you, his flush still bright on his cheeks. He places his hands on your waist, thumbs lazily rubbing the curve of your hip through your shirt. He brings one hand up to your jaw, cupping it gently, and you lean into it, closing your eyes. You could never get enough of his soft slender fingers, even in the most simple of touches.

You opened your eyes, gazing up into Yoosung's eyes, smiling at him reassuringly, and he took this as the sign to continue. He leaned forwards, placing his lips gently against your own, hand still softly supporting your jaw. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him a bit closer, mouthing against his lips, and you feel him sigh in content.

The hand on your jaw slides down, underneath your arms and makes its resting place upon the small of your back, pressing your chest completely against his own. A shaky breath escapes his nose as he does so- the closest you had ever been against him. You let out a small noise of approval, letting him know you appreciate the sensation.

He uses this to fuel his courage, keeping one hand at the small of your back, the other sliding up into your hair, holding your head firmly in his grasp. You sigh against his lips, and he takes this opportunity to experiment, running his tongue gently across your lip. You shiver at the touch, whining softly and you feel him tremor against you, clearly fighting the urge to back up and let go, willing himself to continue his experimentation.

He presses further, licking once more at your lips- a silent question, a requisition for entrance. You grant it, opening your mouth invitingly, an invitation he happily takes. His tongue slips past your lips gently, curious, shy, timid. He runs his tongue over your own, and you moan, the sensation so pleasing after all this time. Your reaction causes him to moan in response, his body reacting positively to your actions.

You run your hands down his back, balling his shirt in your fists, and he presses into you harder, swirling his tongue around yours, along your teeth, against the roof of your mouth, confidence clearly building inside him, the wish to memorize every inch of your mouth evident.

He pulls his tongue back, a whine of protest escaping you, soon replaced by a loud moan as he suckles on your lower lip. He pulls gently at your hair, pulling back just enough to look you in the eye. His eyes are half-lidded, lips swollen, shirt wrinkled from your hands running along it.

He was beautiful.

He let out a low breath as he kissed right below your earlobe, and it takes everything in you not to whimper- he was unaware this was a sweet spot for you. You feel his forehead lean on your shoulder, his breathing ragged.

"I think... I think I need to stop... I can't do anymore than this right now. I'm sorry."

You shake your head, smiling softly, rubbing his back.

"Don't apologize. That was the best kiss i've ever had."

His head sprung up to look at you, stars practically dancing in his eyes as he grinned.

"Really? You mean it?"

You giggle, kissing his lips softly one more time, swiping your tongue along his own, and he sighs gently, body relaxing. You pull away so your lips just barely brush over his own.

"I mean it. Thank you, Yoosung."

He smiles back at you.

"Thank you for being so patient with me, Amora. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

You smile, playing with his hair.

"You've done plenty. But, I think now we should go to bed. You have class in the morning."

He nods, the mention of sleep causing his body to remember that it was late, and he yawned. He got up, grabbing his pyjamas from the dresser, making his way to the bathroom to change.

You smile after him, sighing softly.

It would take time, but you would wait.

He was worth it.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 1! I really hope you guys liked it, please leave a review and tell me what you think! :3

~Pixil-8


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed chapter one- here's chapter 2 ! :D

I do not own Mystic Messenger.

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since the day you sat Yoosung down and talked with him about your romantic situation- since then, he had been making a point of giving you heated kisses almost every day. At first, they were at predictable moments- watching a movie and ignoring it to make out instead; right after coming home and stealing kisses at the doorway; kissing before going to bed- but now, he was becoming more confident and surprising in his actions.

Just a week ago, you were drying your hands after cleaning the dishes, crying out in surprise as you were spun around forcefully, and hoisted up onto the counter, his lips bearing down on you with such force that sparks popped behind your eyes, moans raking through you as his hands squeezed your hips, his moans vibrating around your tongue.

You smile softly at the memory, happy at the advances. Yoosung was slowly opening up, and you were happy to see the change. Suddenly you feel arms wrap around your waist, deterring you from your thoughts. You smile, placing your hands over that of your lover's.

"Mm, Hello, Yoosung. How was class? I didn't even hear you come in."

He giggled, kissing below your ear, and you tense- he really needs to stop doing that before he makes you lose all inhibition.

"That's because I was sneaky."

"Sneaky, were you? You must have a really high level if you can sneak through the door without making a sound."

He giggles again, turning you around, looking down at you- He may not be very strong, but his height was something you always loved.

"Well I am a LOLOL master, I have to practice my sneak skills so that I can catch monsters."

You run your hands up along his arms slowly, smiling at the banter.

"Are you calling me a monster, Yoosung?"

He smiles down at you.

"The sneakiest of monsters. I need to utilize all my skills if I want to catch you."

"Catch me? Catch me so you can keep me?"

He blinks, his eyes becoming lidded, and you smile to yourself at the fact that he reacts to your not-so-playful quip. His fingers trace slowly along your jaw as he leans in closer to you, his breath ghosting across your lips.

"Well you are the most prized creature in the world. I have to do something to keep you."

You close your eyes, revelling in the feeling of his fingers dancing along your jaw, your chin, your neck.

"Mm, and what are you going to do to keep me?"

His hands stop, and you open your eyes, swallowing as you see the darkness in them, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Whatever is necessary."

He leans in, kissing you hard, and you moan, your body connecting to his immediately, familiar territory.

His hands reach down to your hips, gripping them tightly, tongue sliding past your lips and into your mouth. You whimper at his aggressiveness, something new that he had been utilizing lately, something you never imagined within him.

He continues to kiss you, eliciting whimpers and moans, warm breath and hands entangling between you both. His hands slide up slightly from your hips, along your waist, coming to rest on your ribcage, and you feel his body tense.

He wants something new, but is afraid to proceed.

You pull away, looking up at him through your lashes.

"What is it, Yoosung?"

He bites his lip, looking down at you, rubbing the fabric of your shirt with his thumb. His eyes dart to the side, then back to your own, and he lets out the breath he was holding through his nose.

"I want to touch your chest."

You smile up at him, watching as he tries to say this with confidence, but the blush on his cheeks defies him.

You reach down, taking his wrist in your hand, sliding his palm up your chest, and you hear his breath hitch as it slides over your breast through your shirt. You smile at him, giving him the reassurance that this was okay.

He tenderly lifts his other hand from your waist, placing it over your other breast, swallowing thickly, his previous confidence washing away with the step into new territory.

He squeezes gently, trying to figure out what to do at this point. You hum softly, enjoying the pressure, smiling up at him. He relaxes- his thumbs roll in small circles, fingers massaging gently. You moan softly, the touches completely welcome, your body tingling, gooseflesh sprinkling across your skin.

He leans down, kissing right below your ear; this, combined with his hands on your breasts, you are unable to hold back the high-pitched 'ah' that escapes your lips. He leans back to look at you, a smile on his face.

"I noticed."

It's your turn to blush this time as he leans in, returning to that spot, gently running his tongue below your earlobe. You whimper, the tremors that get sent through your body nearly unbearable, coupled with the wonderful massage being presented upon your chest creating a warm pool in your abdomen.

His left hand pulls back ever so slightly, moving over your shirt, and pinching once he found his destination.

Your head falls back, a loud moan echoing through the room as he squeezes your nipple, your hips bucking forwards. You look back up at him, the warmth growing stronger within you. He smiles shyly back at you, clearly surprised at the response, but pleased nonetheless.

You take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself as he leans in to kiss you once again. His right hand travels back down to your hip, playing with the hem of your shirt gently. You question internally; is he going to take it off? Is he ready for this step?

You wait, allowing him to keep control, knowing this is what is best for him to continue.

He silently gathers up his courage, sliding his hand up under your shirt- not pushing it off, but venturing back up to your chest, sliding over the bare skin of your abdomen, your stomach, lingering gently once his fingertips meet the curve of your bosom. He looks into your eyes questioningly, and you kiss him; your answer was good enough for him.

His hand reaches up, fingers brushing over your nipple. You gasp; his fingers are cold, extremely so, causing your nipple to become erect. He rolls it between his fingertips, memorizing the reactions he creates in his exploration of this new area of your body. You whimper, your nipples being extremely sensitive. He tries out different pressures, different patterns.

Swiping his thumb slowly over top, squeezing softly, pinching hard, pulling softly, palming your breast. Your body quakes as he conducts his tests, moans travelling around the room, wrapping around you, the only thing you can hear besides his sounds of appreciation.

You finally open your eyes to look at him, and you can't help but smile. He's looking at you like you're gold- or the next best thing to him, a premium bag of Honey Buddha chips- except even better. His eyes are sparkling, filled with love, pleasure weaving in and out amidst the warmth.

He leans in, kissing you on the forehead, giving your breasts one last squeeze, before gently pulling away, He smiles apologetically at you, looking down.

You kiss him again, halting his chance to apologize, hoping you emphasize that there is nothing to apologize for. You both linger, exchanging soft, tender kisses- the heat of the moment cooling off into a gentle comfort, the warmth in your abdomen dissipating slowly.

He pulls away, smiling at you.

"You're amazing, Amora."

You smile back at him.

"And you're a fast learner."

He blushes, giggling, looking down at the ground, clearly happy that his insecurity about being bad at progressing was wrong. He pulls you into his arms, hugging you tightly, humming happily.

"Thank you."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. 3 Hope you enjoyed!

Stay rad guys ~

~Pixil-8


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying Innocence so far; here's chapter 3 3

I do not own MM.

* * *

You sat at your own computer in the gaming room, tirelessly pressing on through emails, chatting with potential guests for the next party. It was in a month, and you had gathered around 200 guests so far, but you were hoping to meet your goal of 300. If you worked hard, you were sure you could make it. You leaned back, stretching out your arms, only to feel them press against something soft. You turned around to find Yoosung standing behind you, smiling happily at you.

You stand up, turning to face him. He opens his arms for you, which you slide into like clockwork, your head nestling directly under his chin, arms sliding around his waist as his settle upon your back and shoulders.

You linger, simply enjoying his touch. His surgery was nearly a month ago now. He still had to wear sunglasses, until his eyes completely healed from the surgery. You pulled away, looking up into them. He smiled down at you, brushing a stray hair from your eyes.

"I can't wait till my eyes are healed and I can look at you properly. We've been together over a year and I haven't even truly seen you with two eyes yet. It breaks my heart, but excites me at the same time, that i'll be able to see your body completely soon, Like a new side of you, specially for me."

You smile up at him, rubbing his arms.

"All sides of me are specially for you, Yoosung."

He pouts playfully.

"But everyone still gets to look at you! And talk to you, and spend time with you. I want everything, all of you to be mine. Though that's not rational. I'll have to settle for the fact that I'm the one who gets to see you relax like this."

He smiles as he thinks to himself, a small smirk dancing its way onto his face.

"I'm also the only one who gets to see you really let go."

You smile back at him, squeezing his shoulders, feigning innocence.

"Let go? Let go of what, may I ask?"

His playful smile drops and he kisses you, leaning down roughly. You sigh into his lips as his tongue dances with yours momentarily.

"You know exactly what I mean." His lips find yours again, hands tangling into your hair desperately; suddenly the room felt very hot.

He pulled away again, and your head leaned forwards, desperate to keep contact, and he smiled mischievously.

"I want more."

Your head was hazy, and for once you didn't register his words.

"Hmm?"

He gave no reply- instead, he picked you up into his arms, carrying you out the door and down the hall. He kicked the bedroom door open gently, closing it behind him, walking over to the bed and dropping you unceremoniously onto it.

You look up at him, curious as to what wonders he was going to present to you now. He crawled over you, pushing you down firmly with his palm, his lips finding yours once again. You sigh happily, pulling at his hair, and he responds by pulling your bottom lip between his teeth.

He suddenly pulls away, and rests himself on his knees, towering over you. He reaches out for your hands,pulling you up so you are sitting before him.. You look at him questioningly, waiting for him to express what he wants, and what he needs.

He pulls your hands towards the hem of your shirt, looking down at you gently. His adams apple bobs as he swallows, his head tilting gently, his hair falling over his eyes. You just realized how much it had grown- you liked it.

"I want you to take my shirt off."

You comply, slowly lifting it, allowing your fingers to gently brush over his soft skin as you do so. He raises his arms gently, assisting you in this venture. You toss it to the side, your eyes never leaving Yoosung's chest.

You had seen him at the beach before, his bare chest and abdomen was nothing new to you- but in an intimate setting, it looked completely different. His abs were more pronounced than when you had first started dating, evidence he had been eating better and working out. Since living with you, he had been taking in a lot less junk, and been more conscious of his health.

Your fingers reached out, spreading out over his abs, and he closed his eyes, letting out a low hum. You ran your hands up over them, relishing the soft sensation his skin held. You were sure it was softer than your own.

You lean in, placing a gentle kiss on his collarbones, and feel his hands find your shoulders, balancing himself as he knelt before you. You suckled gently at his collarbone, and he moaned softly- you had never tried to give him a love bite before, but he wasn't stopping you. You pulled back, your mouth releasing with a satisfying pop, and you looked at your masterpiece- a bright purple mark lay upon his fair skin, evidence that he was taken, that he was owned.

You gazed up at him, and he stared down at you- he had long removed his sunglasses, the darkness of the bedroom perfect for his healing eyes, but just bright enough that he could make direct contact with your eyes. He tilted your head up, kissing you hard, his tongue immediately demanding entrance to your mouth. You moan into the forceful kiss, to which he responds with a moan of his own.

He places his hands at your hips, tugging at your shirt; he pulls away just enough to free his lips from yours, breathing ragged.

"Please- can i...?"

You nod, no further explanation necessary. He hastily pulls up your shirt, lifting it over your arms and head, tossing it aside. He blushes as he looks at your soft stomach, the curves of your waist and hips, and your breasts, hidden under a lacy red bra.

You blush as he stares at you for a good minute, getting self-conscious.

"Yoosung...?" Your hands move up to cover yourself, and you gasp as his hands reach out immediately, grabbing your wrists in the air, keeping them from hiding your chest. You look into his eyes, and you're shocked by the hunger, the greed you find behind them.

"God, Amora... You're so fucking beautiful."

You feel warmth spill throughout you at the use of the curse word, something that almost never came from Yoosung's mouth, but proved to be very, very, sexy.

His hands tentatively run along your bra, grazing the curve of your breast, following the path to the clasp at the back. He keeps eye contact with you, searching for any sign of apprehension. You give him none, and you feel him unclasp your bra. The pressure on your chest loosens, and you feel nervous suddenly. You wanted this for so long, but it was still nerve-wracking nonetheless.

Almost as though he read your mind, he leans in, kissing you as he takes off your bra, pressing your bare chest against his own, allowing his body to feel your bare flesh before gazing upon it, giving you time to relax.

It works.

He pulls back, looking down at you, and his hand flies up to his mouth, hiding a smile.

"Amora," your name rides out on a gentle breath, "God... You're so... You're perfect." He looks into your eyes- completely sincere. His hand comes up to your cheek, cupping it tenderly as though you needed to be treated with the utmost care, like you would break in his hands if too much force was used.

You can feel the heat of your blush tingling on your cheeks as his eyes rake along your neck, down your chest, over your stomach, over every inch. His eyes come back up to meet yours, hunger flashing within them, and you feel that oh-so-familiar warmth creeping up between your legs.

He gently put pressure on your shoulders, indicating his wish for you to lay down- you leaned back down onto the bed, looking up at him shyly as he knelt over you, observing you. He smiles, craning down to kiss your lips, then down along your jaw. He continues his ministrations, leaving slow, tantalizing kisses along your neck, down your collarbone, in between your breasts. The gasps and mewls escaping your lips seem to only make him wish to tease you more as he begins to suck hard at the space between your breasts, determined to mark you there.

He pulls back far enough to admire the bruise settling in, his eyes flickering up to meet yours. You stare back, your breath coming out in shaky tremors, watching as he leans down, and flicks your left nipple with his tongue, never breaking eye contact. You moan longingly at this- the sheer naughtiness of his eyes boring into you while his mouth ministers your chest.

He smiles at your reaction, closing his eyes to focus on the loving he was bringing upon your breasts. His hand came up to play with your free nipple, and you moan louder- from the kisses he had given you, you expected he would be good at this as well, but this was beyond anything you could imagine.

He continued to suckle and lick and bite at your nipples, taking turns between the two, clearly appreciating the symphony of moans he was conducting from you. After he had finally had his fill, leaving many a mark upon your chest, he pulled back, crawling up to your lips, kissing them softly.

You smile, despite your disheveled form and ragged breath. He sat down next to you, pulling the sheets up over you both, and latched his arms around your topless form, his head snuggled into the crook of your neck. You sigh, fingers trailing along his spine.

"Yoosung?"

"Yeah?" His voice vibrates against your neck, and you giggle softly at the ticklish sensation.

"I love you."

You can feel his silly smile against your skin; you can't help but do the same.

"I love you too, Amora."

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3! I really love writing these scenes for Yoosung honestly, he's such a little sweetheart 3 I wanna pet his cute blonde head. :3

Hope you enjoyed!

~Pixil-8


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Here's chapter 4 of Innocence- things start to get a bit more steamy from here ~~

I do not own MM.

* * *

"Woah, careful, Amora! If you walk too fast you're going to fall!"

You giggle as your body sways, Jaehee struggling to hold you up.

"Noooo, I'm fine. I'm fineeee. Where's- where's Yoosung? YOOSUNG. WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jaehee sighs, ignoring the snickers of Seven and Zen from behind.

"Yoosung is going to be out soon, he just went to the washroom quickly, be patient, please. Driver Kim is going to take you home, we can't allow you to drive in this state."

You lean against the car, humming to yourself. Everyone had been invited to Jumin's penthouse for dinner and wine, and you had clearly had too much. You catch a glimpse of blonde hair coming to wards you in the corner of your eyes, and you turn, smiling at your boyfriend, who was also slightly tipsy, but not nearly to the same degree as you.

"Yoooooosung! I missed you. Come here. Let's go home now."

Yoosung giggled as he came and helped you into the car, apologizing to Jaehee and waving goodbye to the others. He slid into the car next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders, happy to let you bury your face into his neck for the entire ride.

When you arrived at home, he helped you up the steps, despite his own somewhat inebriated state. Once inside the apartment, you went straight to the bedroom, tossing off your jacket, and laying on the bed, humming comfortably.

You looked up and saw Yoosung smiling in the doorway at you.

"What are you smiling about?" Your voice was playful and lilting- also slightly slurred due to the liquor.

Yoosung walked over to you, moving your hair out of your face as he sat next to you.

"I just think you're adorable, even when you're drunk. You're usually so calm and relaxed but you're so silly and needy when under the influence. It's quite adorable."

You reach up, poking his nose gently with your finger while giggling.

"You're the one who's cute."

He smiles, nodding, allowing you to win the 'argument'.

"Shouldn't you get out of that dress though? It would be a shame to get it all wrinkled."

You hum thoughtfully, and then smile to yourself. You sit up onto your knees, crawling towards him, leaning in close to his ear- he visibly shivers as your breath trails down his neck.

"Why don't you help me take it off?"

His eyes fluttered and he cleared his throat.

"Amora… You're… You're drunk."

"And I love you."

"It's not right."

"I love you."

"It isn't-"

You hold up a finger to his lips, your eyes boring into him, and his mouth snaps shut as you lean in closer.

"I love you." Your voice is forceful this time, and you can see lust beginning to make its way into his expression. His hand reaches up to your neck, slowly running down over your shoulder and along your arm. You purr low in your throat, and his eyes flicker towards you- you know that his will is crumbling.

He closes his eyes, letting out a slow breath.

"I'm not… Ready to go too far. I can't yet."

You tilt his chin up and he opens his eyes, locking with yours.

"Yoosung, there's only one thing that I want you to let me do for you. Let me suggest it, and if you aren't ready, I promise i'm okay with that too."

He nods, waiting for you to continue. Your eyes flicker along his body, drinking in his form. God, he's so perfect. You lean in close to his ear, kissing it gently before speaking.

"I want you to let me suck your dick."

A moan escapes his lips involuntarily, a hand flying up to his face to cover his blush. You pull back, smiling satisfactorily to yourself, but waiting for his definitive answer. He pulls his hand down just enough for his eyes to be visible, and you can see the pink glow beneath them. He removes his hand completely, biting his lip.

"I… I am not opposed to it, at all.. But I don't know if it would be right to let you do this when you aren't sober…"

You roll your eyes, tapping his cheek lightly, and he blinks at you.

"Yoosung, I've thought about sucking your dick plenty of times while sober."

His blush deepens.

"O-oh."

You move closer to him, playing with his bow tie.

"I know that you're nervous, but I think that this is the next step for progression," you graze your eyes along his neck before making eye contact with him, "this way you can experience some pleasure, and take notes on what I do with my tongue for when you return the favour."

He curses under his breath, almost inaudibly, but you catch it, and smile.

"Hmmm? What was that?"

Yoosung shifts, seemingly to relieve pressure- whether in his pants, or from the weight of this decision, you could only guess. Most likely, it was both.

His eyes searched yours, thinking, deciding what was the best choice to make. He brought his hands to your hips, squeezing them tightly, leaning in to place a kiss on right below your ear, suckling on your ear lobe.

"…If that is what you want, Amora. But please, go easy on me… I don't know how long i'll last," he pulls away, blushing at his own words, but smiling despite them, "you're just too hot for me to hold back."

You smile at his response, bringing your lips to his. You flick your tongue at his entrance, and he grants you access, reaching out to meet you with his own. You moan into his mouth- you've never kissed anyone while drunk, and it was amazing.

You shift so your hips are placed directly above his own, and you can feel his length half-hard in his pants. You smile inwardly, rolling your hips ever so slightly. His hips stutter in response, and you dare to repeat the motion. He moans into your mouth, hands flying up to your hips, pressing them down against himself. You continue to roll your hips, your tongue still exploring his mouth, your arousal throbbing more than it ever had at this new sensation.

You pull away to look into his eyes, which are now the darkest violet they had ever been. You pull away his bowtie, unbuttoning his shirt, and he fumbles with the zipper at the back of your dress. He tosses his shirt away hastily, and you kneel so he can pull your dress up and over your head. He moans as he sees that you were not wearing a bra underneath it. You smile, rubbing his cheek gently.

"You like?"

He nods slowly.

"I do." He pulls you towards him roughly, kissing your lips hard before pulling away just enough to look at you. "I like it very much."

He kisses down your neck, over your collarbone, suckling softly at an erect nipple. You moan softly, allowing him to tend to you for a few moments before pushing him away gently, greeted with a dejected pout from Yoosung. You giggle, leaning down to kiss his nose.

"You seem to forget what I want to be doing right now." Your fingers trail down along his chest and abdomen, gently running along the hem of his pants. A shaky breath registers in your ears.

"Oh trust me," his voice is lower than usual and ragged- You can feel yourself beginning to soak your panties. "I haven't forgotten."

You smile, undoing his belt and pulling it away, releasing the button of his pants, followed by the zipper. He lifts his hips in an attempt to assist you, watching as you rid him of his jeans. He blushes in embarrassment as you look down at him.

He is wearing tight black boxer shorts with a red band, and you can see his dick is completely hard and straining against the fabric. He looks up at you, awaiting your reaction, and moans when you lick your lips hungrily.

You reach down, trailing your fingers over his bulge, and he whimpers- he _fucking whimpers-_ your name.

"A-Amora…!"

You lean up to kiss him quickly, smiling at him.

"Just lay down Yoosung. Let me please you."

His eyes flutter at your words, but he leans back obediently with no objections. You kiss down along his body, hovering above his swollen member, still hidden under the confines of his underwear. You kiss gently at the base, his hips bucking up in response, and you giggle at his anticipation. You place your arms on his hips to hold him down.

"Now, now, you have to be patient."

He moans wantonly, clearly dejected, but also extremely turned on at the teasing. You continue with your kisses, from the base to the tip, before you begin to pull his boxers down. You toss them to the side, the hunger inside you stronger than ever before as his erect cock stands at attention before you.

You wrap your hand around his base, causing him to breathe heavily through his teeth, nearly hissing. You revel in how large he is- you were never sure what he would be like, but he is perfect. His cock is long and slender, but had the perfect amount of girth. You see a bead of precum on his tip, and you wipe it away with your thumb, which you bring to your lips, sucking it off gently as you stare him in the eye.

His mouth falls open and his eyes glint.

"Fucking hell."

You smile teasingly at his words, rubbing his hips softly.

"Oh, it'll get better darling. Trust me."

You kneel down between his legs, flicking your hair over one shoulder. Your hand wraps around the base of his cock, and you reach your tongue out to the tip, licking it softly. Yoosung mewls beneath you; you can feel his pleasure throbbing in your hands.

You swirl your tongue around the tip before placing your mouth completely around it. You suck hard, eliciting a loud moan of your name from your lover- proud of your results, you begin to bob your head in a rhythmic motion.

You run your tongue along the bottom of his cock as your head bobs up and down, sucking hard at the tip every time you come up, sometimes swirling your tongue around the tip. His cock is too long for you to take in all the way without gagging, so you rub the base of his cock with your hand, in the opposite direction of your head, so every time your head goes down, your hand comes up to meet it halfway.

Yoosung has become a puddle of swear words and cries of need beneath you- his voice has lost its low quality it had previously, and has become airy and high-pitched, completely desperate for you and the pleasure you were giving him.

It was so sexy.

You bob your head faster, wanting more, needing more- more of his taste, more of his moans, more of his body.

Needing all of him.

You can feel the pulses running through his cock getting more and more frequent, the hitches in his breathing coming harder.

"Ah, oh, oh god! Amora- I- Oh, fuck, fuck. Fuck! Amora, stop-" He tries to sit up but you reach up without stopping, forcing him back down. His body trembles beneath you, clearly close to climax.

"Amora-!" Your name rolls off his tongue, full of lust, concern, and love all at once. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna… I'm…"

Unwilling to part with him to let him know that is _exactly_ what you want, you bob your head faster, moaning around his cock, the vibrations causing him to throw his head back. You rub his thigh, hoping this gets the message across.

He doesn't attempt to stop you now- instead, his hands fly up to your hair, pulling hard, his moans bouncing off the walls. His entire body is quaking beneath you, and you feel like you are almost at climax yourself from simply getting him to this point.

"Ah, ah, Amora! Amora! Oh- fuck-" You do not stop, squeezing harder at the base of his cock, and this does it for him, his head thrown back, you hair balled in his fists as he screams your name, " _AMORA!"_

His cum fills your mouth, and you drink it hungrily, suckling the tip of his cock until he is finished. He whimpers as you release him, his eyes watching as you lick your lips satisfactorily. You make your way over him, looking down at him, a pleased smile upon your face as you look at how completely ravished he looks.

He pulls you into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into your mouth, causing you to moan as he tastes the combination of your saliva and his own semen. He pulls away, sighing heavily before opening his eyes to look at you again, a weak smile on his face.

"Fuck."

You giggle softly.

"So, I take it you enjoyed that?"

Yoosung rolled his eyes, smacking you on the arm softly.

"Jesus, what gave me away?"

You giggle, laying down next to him, raking your fingers through his hair. You never got enough of touching his hair.

"Oh I dunno, maybe the screaming my name made it a little obvious."

He opened his eyes to glare at you playfully before nuzzling his face into your chest. You kiss the top of his head, smiling down at him.

"Someday I'll make you do that too."

You wrap your arms around him before pulling up the covers, enveloping you in warmth. You tilt his chin up, tasting his lips once more.

"I know you will."

* * *

I hope you guys liked Chapter 4 :D I've been having a lot of fun writing this fic.

Stay rad 3

~Pixil-8


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I really hope you've been enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter 5 :3

I do not own MM.

* * *

You stretched out your back on the couch, propping yourself up on your arms. You had just taken an involuntary nap, apparently, seeing as you couldn't remember falling asleep. You blink the sleep from your eyes to see Yoosung kneeling next to you on the floor, smiling at you.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty."

You smile sleepily and place a kiss on his nose.

"Hello prince charming."

He giggles and rubs his nose against your own before climbing up onto the couch behind you, pulling you up so your back is against his chest. His arms wrap around your waist and you settle into his touch, still half-asleep.

You hum happily as he kisses along the back of your ear, sucking softly at your earlobe, a moan drifting from you as he continues.

"Yoosung, stop teasing me… It's not nice to tease someone when they've just woken up."

He smiles devilishly against your neck.

"But what if I want to tease you?"

Suddenly, you feel awake.

"Well I suppose I couldn't stop you if that was what you wished for."

He hums appreciatively against your neck, sucking at it gently.

"Well, there is something I wish for."

You reach back, lacing your fingers through his hair, desperate that he will continue.

"Mm, what might that be?"

He leaned into your ear, placing a chaste kiss against it before whispering huskily into your ear.

"I want to taste you."

You don't even try to hold back the moan that bursts from your mouth- that was the hottest thing you'd ever heard from his mouth. It was a month ago when you got home from that party and convinced him to let you suck him off, and you had never made him feel pressured to return the favour, even if you desperately wanted it- you only truly wanted it, if he did too.

You crane your neck to look at his eyes as best you can.

"Are you… sure?"

He doesn't respond; instead, he bites hard on your shoulder, running his hand down your stomach, tantalizingly close to your warmth, before trailing it onto your inner thigh, your body quaking in disappointment in the near-touch.

He brings his hands to your shirt, lifting it. You sit up so he can pull it away from you, leaning back against him once it was gone. His hands fondle your breasts, squeezing them tightly, pinching and twisting the way he knew you liked. Your body was getting warmer by the second- you rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the growing need.

Suddenly, you were flipped- he was on top of you, your legs pinned underneath his own as he looked down at you, your breath caught in your throat.

He smiles down at you, leaning down to bite your lip softly.

"Will you let me?"

You whimper, bucking your hips up against his own, causing him to shudder, his smile growing wider.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He began kissing down your body, hooking his fingers into your shorts- you find yourself thankful that you wore gym shorts today since you had the day off. He pulled them off fluidly, tossing them away to be found in the living room at a later time. He admired the see-through material of your panties, kissing above your vagina gently, and you moan, hips rolling, aching for so much more.

He smiles up at you, taking the not-so-subtle hint. He pulls your panties down, dropping them on the floor, and lays down over the edge of the couch so he's nestled perfectly between your legs, both of which are resting on his shoulders. He looks at your sex with a mixture of appreciation, lust, and curiosity. He leans in, flicking his tongue out against your clit.

"Fuck-!" Your hips buck up at this, sparks exploding through your body at that simple motion. You can practically feel his grin between your legs. He doesn't hesitate anymore- he pulls you towards him by the hips, his tongue delving into your depths. One of your hands buries itself into his hair, the other thrown over your eyes- you could just feel how red your face must be.

Had he been watching porn? Where the hell did he learn to use his tongue like this?

He pulled back ever so slightly, using his fingers to spread your pussy open, licking his lips which were moist with your juices.

"Mm, Amora.. You taste so sweet. Just like I imagined… And you're so wet for me," He ran his tongue along your opening, causing you to whimper loudly, " _so_ wet… I can't get enough." He buried his tongue inside you once more, thrusting in and out, fucking you relentlessly with it. Your body quaked at his touch, your mind hardly registering that this pleasure was real- it was so good, you worried you were dreaming.

Yoosung gave your vagina another long lick before bringing a finger up to it, running it along your wet entrance. The tip of his finger slid in fluidly, slick with your juices, and you whimper, wiggling your hips, hoping for more. He smiles, slowly sliding the finger in until it is completely sheathed within you before pulling it back out- his movements are slow, meant to torture you.

"Fuck, Yoosung… Please…"

"Hmm?" His voice came off lazily, as though he were reading the paper, not sliding his finger in and out of your cunt as slowly as possible. "Please what?"

You moan louder.

"Please, faster. I need, I need more.. Please."

He smiles, finally hearing the reaction he wanted. He slid another finger inside you, leaning up to latch his mouth to your clit, pumping his fingers in and out methodically. Now both of your hands were tangled into his hair, your insides contracting with pleasure. You knew you wouldn't be able to last much longer, especially if-

"FUCK!"

-he found your sweet spot.

He had curled his fingers inside you, pressing up into your abdomen, and upon hearing your pleasured screams, continued to do so. Your body could barely handle it, the mixture of his fingers massaging your g-spot as he suckled at your clit like it was the greatest candy he'd ever tasted, you were nearly at your peak.

"Oh, Yoosung.. Yoosung…! I'm so close!"

He moaned against you, his tongue vibrating against your clit and the sensation caused you to throw your head back in pleasure, your hips bucking as you feel your climax coming. He pumps his hand harder, faster, his tongue not faltering for a second in its attack on you.

Your entire body quakes violently as you cum- a cry of Yoosung's name spilling out from you like a dam that had broken. Yoosung did not let up- he continued to pump in and out of you, riding you through your orgasm, only slowing once he felt your body relax. He pulls his fingers out of your pussy, promptly sliding them into his own mouth, sucking your cum off of them. You bite your lip, fighting the urge to moan loudly once more.

He smiles as he crawls back up over you, leaning down to kiss you- this time you revel in the taste of his mouth, his lips wet with the flavour of your cum.

It was delightful.

He pulls back to look at you, placing gentle kisses all over your face- a completely different sensation than the ravishing he was unleashing upon you minutes before.

"So… how was it?"

You laugh loudly, shaking your head.

"Awful. Clearly."

You reach a hand up to his cheek, swiping some of your cum away- he grins as you slide your finger into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it to get every last drop.

"Mmm," he moans around your finger as he pulls away, licking his lips, "yes, clearly."

You giggle at the sparkle in his eye, shaking your head.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, I would hope not."

"Good. Now carry me to bed."

"What?" Yoosung laughed loudly. "Didn't you just wake up from a nap before this?"

You pout at him.

"Yes, your point?"

He shook his head, unable to hold back his toothy grin.

"Nothing, my love. Whatever you wish." He scooped you into his arms, carrying you to the bed, wrapping himself around you, tenderly kissing every inch of your face he could reach, laced with murmurs of "I love you's" and sweet nothings until you both dozed off in each other's arms.

* * *

And that's it for Chapter 5! I love the adorable dynamic that I believe Yoosung and MC would have. Just so cute and adorably flirtatious~

Please let me know what you think~

~Pixil-8


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is guys, the next big step in Yoosung and Amora's relationship! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it~~

I do not own MM.

* * *

You unlocked the door to the apartment, kicking off your shoes. You could hear mutterings and fumbling sounds coming from the bedroom, an eyebrow raising slowly in confusion. Walking towards the sound, you gently push the bedroom door open, to see Yoosung sitting on the floor near the bed, digging through a plastic bag fervently.

"Yoosung..?"

Your voice practically makes him jump out of his skin, whipping around, throwing the bag behind him, as though he was hiding something he shouldn't have had.

"A-Amora! What are you- I thought- I thought you wouldn't be home til late!"

You narrow your eyes at Yoosung from the doorway, crossing your arms.

"I got to leave the office early. What are you doing?"

Yoosung looked up at you, attempting to look innocent, but your gaze made him falter. He rubbed his neck shyly.

"I, um… I wanted to surprise you tonight…"

You raise an eyebrow playfully.

"Surprise me with what, darling?"

Yoosung blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"It's… a secret…?

You laugh, shaking your head.

"As long as you aren't planning anything nefarious. We have enough of that with Luciel."

Yoosung pouts.

"I would never be nefarious! I'm too cute to do that."

Your smile widens as you nod in agreement.

"Yes, that is true. Well, I will let you be. I'm going to go finish making dinner. And by making dinner, I mean ordering chinese."

Yoosung grinned happily as you turned on your heel and walked away, and you giggled to yourself. As curious as you were to whatever he was planning, you knew that you would appreciate it much more if you waited to find out.

By the time the chinese food had arrived, he finally came out of the bedroom, pecking you on the lips quickly, insisting to pay at the door. You didn't argue, and settled down happily with your significant other as you enjoyed your food, chatting idly between bites.

Once you finished, you got up to start packing away the rest, but once again, Yoosung reached out to stop you, insisting that he do it, and that you go rest and wait for him. You raised an eyebrow questioningly, but allowed him to do so, walking to the bedroom. You open the closet, grabbing a baggy t-shirt, and exchanging your current clothes for that, slipping off your bra as well. You crawl up onto the bed, grabbing your current book off the bedside table, lazily reading the pages until Yoosung came to call for whatever he was planning.

After about twenty minutes you heard the door creak open, and you place your bookmark, returning the book to its perch. You smile up at your boyfriend as he walks towards the bed- he had changed into a light blue tank top and black pyjama bottoms. You kiss his cheek softly and he smiles down at you, taking your hand in his.

"So," You smile up at him, content to just stare into his beautiful eyes, so happy that they were both clear and sparkling, as good as new, no longer the clouded purple from before the surgery, "What is that surprise you were wanting to tell me?"

Yoosung smiled shyly, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. He ran his thumb along your knuckles, licking his lips.

"Amora… You've been so patient with me, and so kind in helping me move past my insecurities about myself and our relationship." He looks up at you, smiling happily. "If you'll have me, I'm ready to continue moving forward."

You search his eyes, trying to find the answer to the question on the tip of your tongue without asking- but you need to know for sure, you need to be completely accurate in what he wants.

"Yoosung- are you-"

He interrupts you, catching your words on his lips, his tongue sliding gently across your own, and you melt in his arms. He pulls back gently, love swelling in his eyes, so much so you can feel his gaze warming your body.

"I want to make love to you, Amora. Not like the lust-filled moments we've had before in getting here- not that those are bad- but…" He looks down at you, his eyes taking in your entire form before looking back up to your face, a smile so pure it seemed as though it was glowing was shining back at you. "I want to really make love to you."

His fingers gingerly traced your jawline, "I want to kiss you all over your body," now down your neck, "I want to touch every inch of you," finally sliding into your hair, tilting your head gently so you couldn't avoid his love-filled gaze, "I want to look into your eyes as I fill you up for the first time."

A mixture of absolute adoration and warmth pooled throughout you- you could feel tears welling up in your eyes. Yoosung noticed this, and concern etched itself into his face.

"Amora..? Why are you crying? We don't have to, I just-" You kiss him fervently, unable to speak, but wanting him to be silent. He kissed back, taking the hint. You pull away gently, cupping his face in your hands, smiling lovingly at him, tears of joy still dancing in your eyes.

"They're good tears, Yoosung. I'm just… I'm so happy." You kiss his forehead, down along the bridge of his nose, and once again peck him on the lips. "I want you too. I want you to make love to me, Yoosung."

Yoosung grinned happily, hugging you tightly, stroking your hair. He pulled back, looking into your eyes, happiness evident throughout all of his features. He blushed a little, his smile never leaving.

"I'm really glad… Really… Um, what I was doing earlier was, I kind of panicked and bought too many brands of condoms, so I was reading them to figure out which would be best-"

You can't help but burst into laughter. He continues to smile that sheepish smile he so often has, wiping the tears from your laughter away with his thumbs. You calm yourself, smiling down at him.

"Well, as much as I appreciate the surprise, I wish I could have saved you some money. I've taken birth control for years."

Yoosung blinked slowly.

"Oh- so we don't have to use a condom?"

You nod, laughing softly.

"As long as we're both clean, we should be fine. I've never had sex before you, and I know you haven't either," You lace your arms around his shoulders, "Besides, I want to _feel_ you inside me when we make love."

His eyes flutter at this statement, clearly pleased. He nurses his bottom lip between his teeth, regarding you.

"If that's what you want, Amora. I'll do whatever you want."

You smile down at him, tilting his chin up, meeting his lips with your own. He presses into you, tenderly at first, slowly the kisses becoming more and more heated, but never any less loving. He pulls you into his lap so you're straddling him, knees on either side of his hips. His hands slide up under the baggy shirt you're wearing, over your tummy, and up to fondle your breasts. He hums appreciatively and he squeezes them, and you take this opportunity to roll your hips against his own.

He breaks apart from the kiss, his head tilted back in a mix of surprise and pleasure. His half-lidded eyes look back up at you as he gyrates his hips against your own, his cock becoming more and more pronounced as it hardens beneath you. He leans in close to your ear, never ceasing in the rolls of his hips.

"You're so beautiful, Amora."

Your eyes close, hands running down his back as you rub yourself against him, his words making you melt. You kiss along his neck, licking and sucking, needing him completely.

His hands begin to tug at your shirt, and you pull back, lifting your arms. Your shirt is tossed away, and you reach down to repeat the process with his own. He copies your actions, smiling up at you as though you are the greatest treasure on Earth.

You roll your hips against his again, watching as his eyes flutter while he moans, unable to stop the thoughts of how fucking sexy he is. He opens his eyes again, smiling up at you. He places his hand on your back, holding you tightly against him, then rolling, so that you are now laying on the bed, and he is above you. He kisses your forehead, down along your nose, down your lips and neck, along your collarbones and shoulders. He takes time to linger along your breasts, making sure that both of your nipples are hard and swollen.

He continues his trail of kisses and bites along your body until he gets down to your panties. He hooks his fingers into the sides, pulling them down, gently sliding them off your legs and then tossing them aside. He leaned back on his heels to admire you- laid down before him, hair spread out in a mess, face flushed, chest heaving, legs spread, pussy dripping with need. He smiles lovingly at you as he leans down, kissing your lips warmly.

"I can't believe you're mine."

You smile up at him, pulling gently at his pyjama pants. "Mm, I could say the same for you, handsome."

He raises an eyebrow at you playfully.

"Handsome? What happened to cute?"

You smile, giggling softly, loving that even in a time of arousal you can joke around together; another one of the many reasons you loved this man.

"You are many things, Yoosung. Cute, handsome, sexy, and fuckable are some of the many."

He licks his lips as he smiles at you, helping you as you pull his shorts down.

"Fuckable, am I?"

You nod slowly and he leans down to your ear.

"I think I'm going to be the one doing the fucking, my love."

You shiver, moaning softly, but recuperating quickly as he kisses you, gingerly pulling away, raking a hand through your hair.

"But tonight, I will be loving you. To the best of my ability."

You smile up at him, pulling him down into another long kiss- your heart was swelling with love for this human, you couldn't kiss him enough to express it. You looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"I'm ready." You reach up with your hand to cup his cheek. "Make love to me, Yoosung."

He smiles down at you, his eyes warm and comforting. He adjusts a pillow so it lay directly beneath your head before shifting so that his hips were directly above yours. You couldn't help but feel an tremor of warmth bounce through you as you felt the tip of his cock run along your stomach as he moved.

"Are you comfortable, Amora?" His voice was tender, gentle- his touch even more so. He kissed a strand of your hair, smiling down at you, and you nodded.

"All I want right now is you, Yoosung."

He smiled, capturing your lips with his own, swirling his tongue around your own before pulling back to look you in the eye. He positioned his hips before your own, pressing his tip to your entrance, never looking away from your eyes. He pressed forwards, his tip entering ever so slightly, and your mouth hung open, heavy breathing escaping from it.

"A-Ah, Yoosung…" Your shaky voice, quaking with love, pleasure, and need goaded him on, and he pushed onwards, soon enough, filling you completely with his cock. He moaned, leaning his head down against your neck as you felt your hips connect- you were completely one with each other.

You squeezed his shoulders, and he looked up at you, his eyes full of love. You took his lips upon your own for a brief moment before pulling away.

"Thrust."

He immediately responded, his hips pulling back out and into you in a slow pace. You hummed low in your throat, your pussy still getting used to his length deep inside- he did not break his pace, continuing to take it slow and gentle as he looked down over you, his eyes never once looking away from yours.

"Amora," his voice was light and airy, "does it… Does it feel good..?"

You smile, moaning softly as you tangle your hands into his hair.

"Yes, Yoosung. You feel amazing inside of me."

He smiled, blushing happily.

"Inside of you… I've dreamt about this, but it still feels unreal."

You smile, bucking your hips, eliciting a moan from him.

"It's real."

He giggled softly despite the beads of sweat clearly resting on his forehead, leaning down and kissing your neck, whispering huskily into your ear.

"Thank God."

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, using your legs to press his hips harder against your own, moaning against his shoulder. His body was warm, soft, delicate, but the clear strength that lie just below the surface of his skin was evident as he held himself over you, muscles shifting as he continued his slow pace.

You needed more.

You bit his earlobe and he whimpered, his hips stuttering from their rhythm.

"A-Amora…"

You tangle your hands into his hair, growling against his ear.

"Yoosung, faster."

He whimpers at the demand, his hips obeying, picking up the pace. You throw your head back in delight as he presses in to you, your bodies colliding in the most heavenly of ways. You couldn't control any of the sounds escaping your mouth.

Yoosung was clearly reacting as well, no longer waiting for your demands. He propped himself up on his knees, lifting your hips into the air, causing you to gasp in surprise as he began to pound himself into you harder, faster. You moan loudly as you stare into his eyes, his brows furrowed in concentration and pleasure, lower lip caught tight between his teeth.

You press your hands against the bed below you, using them to push yourself up against Yoosung's hips, meeting him at every thrust, and he grunts in pleasure, eyes flashing as he stares down at you. His hips don't let up for a second as he reaches up, running his thumb over your clit as he continues his assault on your pussy.

You cry out his name, body writhing, so close to the edge- he presses harder, throwing one of your legs up over his shoulder, ramming into you as hard as he can, curses and low moans of your name escaping him.

You grasp the sheets in your fists, eyes rolling into the back of your head, feeling like you're about to explode.

"Yoosung, oh- Yoosung…! I'm… I'm going to…"

Your words only make him go faster, continuously swirling his thumb over your clit, revelling in the tremors he was producing within you.

"I want you to cum, Amora. I want to feel you tighten around me as I cum inside you."

This was all it took for you to lose it. Your back arched, a flurry of moans and cries of your lovers name, your hands covering your face as you orgasm. You feel Yoosung burst inside you, his hips stuttering as he rides you both through your orgasms, slowing down steadily before leaning over you, his head buried in your shoulder, his cock still sheathed deep within you.

You shakily bring your hand to his neck, rubbing small circles with your thumb, placing tender kisses upon his brow. He buries his face deeper into your neck, and you smile softly.

"Yoosung?"

He doesn't move- just a small noise of acknowledgement.

"Are you alright?"

Yoosung sat up slowly, looking into your eyes. He looked worried, ashamed, almost. You place your hands on his cheeks, concern filling you.

"What's wrong?"

Yoosung blinked as he regarded you, closing his eyes slowly.

"I wanted to be romantic and slow but I feel like I just did the opposite of that… And let pleasure take over me."

You laugh softly at his reason for worry, and shake your head, kissing his lips gently, to which he weakly reciprocated. You pull away, smiling up at him, playing with his hair.

"Yoosung, it's okay. You were very romantic and gentle- and sex feels good, it's pretty normal to get caught up in the feeling of it. Besides," You kiss along the bridge of his nose, and he smiles weakly, "I've never cum so hard in my life."

Pink flush bloomed along his cheeks, coupled with a sweet smile.

"I love you. I love you so much." He kisses your lips, his hands running through your hair slowly, and you sigh, so content, so peaceful.

"I love you too."

* * *

:D I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to emphasize how sweet I felt Yoosung would be during his first time, but obviously pleasure would get intense so it would make sense to get lost in it.

And I would like to note (just in case someone comments on this) that no, birth control is not always 100% effective, and even if you are virgins, using a condom is the most safe thing you can do- I wrote this part based on personal experience, and it works for me, so I used it in the story. Plus it's more romantic to me ~

I hope you enjoyed!

~Pixil-8


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7 of Innocence! Obviously now that they've had their first official time together, these next chapters are more just personal exploration beyond that of 'vanilla' sex.

I do not own MM.

* * *

You sighed softly, waiting for the water in the shower to warm up. You'd had a long day at work- You recently had been switched into a temporary position, transferred out of your office work at Jumin's company to fill in for someone who was on maternity leave. Although the position was only for a year, you still felt exhausted, as Jumin had made you the head of the department you joined, and constantly seemed to have a never-ending workflow.

You stepped underneath the stream of the warm water, sighing softly as it relaxed you, rolling gently down your skin. Your eyes closed in contentment, the stresses of the day seemingly washing down the drain.

You gasped loudly, eyes shooting open in surprised as you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist. You turned just enough to catch sight of blonde hair leaning on your shoulder.

"Y-Yoosung! Jesus christ, I didn't even hear you open the shower door!"

Yoosung nuzzled into your neck, smiling softly.

"I told you, I'm sneaky. You should remember this by now."

You chuckle softly as he wraps his arms further around your waist, so his hands are on your hips, his bare chest pressing against your back.

"Clearly."

You close your eyes as he presses feather-light kisses down below your ear, trailing past your neck and onto your shoulder. He gives the curve of your shoulder a gentle suck, licking at the water resting there. You sigh shakily, running your fingers over his arms that are hugging your hips.

"Yoosung…"

He moves his arms back, so his hands are resting upon your hips, and he grips them, holding them firmly as he presses his front completely against you. You moan softly as you feel his hard cock against your ass. He sucks at your earlobe, moaning warmly into it.

"You're so sexy, Amora."

You tilt your head back, searching for his lips, and he meets them, tongue running over yours, hands pulling at your wet hair. He rubs his cock against your ass, and you whimper, the water of the shower making him slide fluidly against you. You pull away from his lips, lustily looking into his eyes.

"Do you want me to bend over?"

Yoosung nods slowly, and you smile, beginning to lean down, thankful that there is a handle at the front of the shower. You hold onto it to support yourself as you present your ass to your boyfriend, who is staring down at you with need.

He runs his hands along your spine, then over your hips, and cups your ass in his hands, squeezing hard. You moan, pressing your ass into his hands, and he smiles, squeezing again. One hand travels down further between your legs, sliding over your anus, making you whimper, before sliding into your pussy. You grasp the handle of the shower hard as you press back against his finger, whimpering in pleasure.

"Oh god, fuck…"

"Do you like that, my princess?"

You moan louder.

"Fuck, yes Yoosung, oh god yes… But I want you inside me, please."

His eyes flutter closed, aroused by your words, his tongue flicking across his lips as he wets them. He presses the tip of his cock against your opening, and you moan, the sensation of his hard member against you with the water flowing down your back was incredible.

He began to press inside, his hands gripping hard on your waist. He moans low in his throat as he thrusts slowly inside of you, staring down at your glistening, wet body.

"God, Amora," He takes his bottom lip between his teeth, moaning deeply as he does so, "You're so tight."

You can only whimper in response, pressing back harder against him, a silent plea for more. He appeases you, hands tighter on your sides, cock pounding inside of you, the sound of wet skin slapping together echoing against the walls.

He removes his left hand from your waist, and up into your hair, pulling back on it hard, so your head is forcibly lifted. This causes you to growl, an almost primal sound- you had imagined having your hair pulled during sex, but this was so much better than your dreams.

"Mm, does that feel good?"

"Ah-Hyea-Yeah…" You can barely form coherent words, so enraptured by the pleasure being brought between your legs, and you gag softly as Yoosung pulls your hair harder, forcing your head back even more.

"What was that, princess? I can't understand you if you don't speak clearly."

"Ah, I said yes, Yes it feels good, so good." You moan between your words, trying your hardest to speak clearly, trying to appease this more dominant side of Yoosung that was presenting itself to you. You liked it. You felt him release some pressure on your hair, pleased by your cooperation.

"Mm, good girl. I like hearing what my princess has to say."

You whimper again, your body trembling- you never thought you would be turned on by being called _princess_ , but for some reason, when he said it, it made your insides feel like jelly. Your breathing became quicker, harder to catch as your peak neared. Yoosung noticed this, pulling harder against your hips, trying to press himself as deep into you as he could.

"You cum when I say so, princess."

You cry out, needing release, but unable to disobey. You hold back, allowing him to pound into you, becoming dizzy from the lack of air due to your neck being bent so far back, your legs shaking with pleasure-

He spanks your ass hard and you scream his name as he gives your hair one final tug.

"Cum."

He lets go of your hair and your head falls between your arms as you cry out, thankful for Yoosung's hands on your hips as you felt you were about to collapse as your body rocked through its orgasm. He rode you through it, cock sliding in and out gently, his cum filling you up and sliding slowly down between your thighs as he pulled out from within you. He reaches out, placing his hands under your waist, helping you stand up on shaky legs.

You turn around slowly and he kisses you fervently, tongue lovingly roaming your mouth, soft sighs and moans of happiness echoing around you. He pulls back, admiring you, smiling at your flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

He brushes a strand of wet hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear.

"How was that?"

You roll your eyes, laughing.

"I think you can tell how it was."

Yoosung blushed this time, smiling wider.

"Well, I just want to make sure i'm doing a good job for my _princess."_

Your eyes flutter closed as he emphasizes the pet name, and you play with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Where is that coming from, anyways?"

He nuzzled his face back into your neck, tenderly kissing the skin there.

"Mm, well you are my princess. And a princess deserves to be spoiled." He continued to kiss up along your neck before placing one gently on your ear. "And sometimes deserves to be punished."

You blush and smile devilishly at your boyfriend, who mirrors the same smile back at you.

"Someone's becoming adventurous."

"Oh there's lots of things I want to adventure with you."

You laugh as you wrap your arms around his neck, kissing his nose.

"Oh really?"

He looks into your eyes, mischief dancing behind his own as he presses his hips against you.

"Yes, really."

"Mm, like what?"

He kisses you hard, lifting you up against the shower wall, and you whimper into his mouth as you feel he is already hard again. He pulls back to respond to you, his lips still brushing against yours.

"Why don't I fuck you again and show you?"

"Mm well I'm not going to say no to that."

You grin happily as you kiss him again, his hands exploring your body all over again.

You could get used to this.

* * *

That's it for chapter 7! Hooray for shower sex. Seriously.

~Pixil-8


	8. Chapter 8

Okay guys, here's the last chapter for Innocence! I foreshadowed a bit at the beginning of the story where this would lead up to- any guesses? ;3

I do not own MM.

* * *

"Yoosung, my computer is updating, is it okay if I use yours to check my emails?"

Yoosung nods as he continues cooking, too focused to verbally respond. You smile as you walk down the hall to the computer room, sitting yourself in front of his computer. You click on the browser that is already open, and set to start typing in your email URL, when you freeze upon the open screen.

Yoosung had left his pornhub account open- one thing you didn't even know he had. Out of curiosity, you check his subscription date- it was a month ago, which would explain your lack of knowledge.

You look over your shoulder, and you can still hear Yoosung clanging away in the kitchen, and you allow your wonder to take over. You look up the recent videos- knowing what Yoosung had been watching most may prove useful for future _endeavours._

You blink in surprise as you look over all the recent videos- they were all of men being dominated by their female counterpart. Spanked, choked, tied up, fucked with toys, strap-ons, wearing cat ears, gag balls- things you have definitely dreamed of doing to Yoosung, but never thought he would be dirty enough to try.

You smile wickedly, saving some of the videos to your email, sending them to yourself for reference.

Your 2 year anniversary was coming up, and now you had the perfect surprise idea for Yoosung.

* * *

 _3 months later, on your 2 year anniversary…_

You smiled as you looked around the bedroom, admiring your work. You had laid everything out perfectly; now you just had to wait for Yoosung to come home from work, which should be any minute now. You slipped on your housecoat, wrapping it tightly around yourself as to not reveal any of the clothing underneath, sitting on a chair in the living room, facing the doorway.

In minutes, sure enough, the door lock clicked open, and Yoosung stepped through, kicking his shoes off at the entrance before looking up.

"Amor-" he caught sight of you, sitting in your silky housecoat, one leg crossed over the other, the soft fabric hanging daintily over it, your head resting in your palm as you smiled towards him at the door, "-a."

He closed the door behind him, swallowing as he looked you over.

"Welcome home, Yoosung."

He nodded slowly, still rooted to the spot.

"I- Thank- Thank you."

You fight the urge to giggle at him, instead simply beckoning him to you with a finger.

"Come here."

He walks slowly towards you with no hesitation, stopping right before the chair. You take his hand in yours, smiling up at him lovingly.

"How was your day, my dear?"

His cheeks turn pink, unable to tear himself from your gaze. He blinks slowly, his hand gently squeezing yours.

"It was.. It was good. How was yours…?"

You stand up, lacing your fingers in his, placing your other hand on his hip.

"It was so _long,_ Yoosung. I've been waiting for you to come home."

He swallows again, his blush getting darker.

"H-have you? What for?"

You smile as you run your hand up his waist slowly, across his chest, resting it upon his neck.

"Today is a special day, and I have a special surprise for you."

You rub your thumb under his ear, across his jawline, running it over his lower lip, causing him to let out a shaky breath. You press your thumb against his lips, and he opens his mouth slowly, sucking on the tip of it, his eyes staring down at you, nervous, excited, lust-filled.

He pulls away from your thumb for a moment, smiling softly.

"What's the surprise?"

You smile as you fix the collar of his jacket, taking your time to straighten it out- his gaze doesn't avert from you for even a moment.

"Mm, I'll show you, but you have to close your eyes."

He smiles, closing his eyes as you take his hand, guiding him to the bedroom. You take off his coat for him, and he relaxes his arms as you do so. You pick up your desired item off of the bedside table, smiling as you stand before him, housecoat strewn aside.

"Open your eyes."

He obeys, blushing harder as he takes in the sight of you.

You are dressed in one-piece black lingerie. The part covering your breasts is lacy, with glittery patches hiding your nipples, and the entire piece is tight; a see-through material in intricate patterns is dancing along your sides and hips, the same glittery material also covering your intimacies. You hold a black, leather collar in your hand, attached to a silver chain, which Yoosung stared at, a mixture of nervousness and arousal written on his face.

"Kneel."

He immediately knelt down before you, so quickly that he almost seemed surprised at his own reactions. You step towards him, tilting his chin up with a finger- his breathing was shaky and ragged.

"Do you remember all those times when I first joined the RFA and you said you felt you needed to _surrender_ to me?"

Yoosung swallowed, nodding slowly. You smile wickedly, batting your lashes at him.

"And remember the time where I said I wanted to _own_ you?"

A soft moan escaped his lips as he nodded again, his eyes glancing down at the thick, leather collar. You run your finger tips along his jaw, down his neck, tracing gently over his collarbones. A high-pitched whimper trembled from his throat, his eyes staring up at you, desperate, needy.

"Well, I stumbled upon your _lovely_ pornhub history on your computer when I checked my emails a couple months ago, and decided to give you what you seem to…" You pull the collar of his shirt, tugging him forwards and he gasps softly, eyes half-lidded, his lower lip trembling in arousal. "… Desperately want."

He swallowed thickly, licking his lips, his eyes unwavering in his gaze, locked with your own. His cheeks were so perfectly pink, almost the same colour as his lips. He tilted his head back slightly, blinking slowly, his long lashes dusting across his cheek. You graze your fingers there, tenderly massaging the skin- he nuzzles into your hand, his eyes still half-lidded and lustful.

"So, Yoosung, my sweet," You take his hand, running his fingers along the leather of the collar and his eyes flutter closed, "is this what you want?"

He opens his eyes again, wanting and greedy. He nods, squeezing your hand in his, wrapped around the collar. You smile, licking your lips, petting his hair softly.

"Good boy. I just need to know one thing before we get started."

He blinks up at you expectantly, tilting his head. A strand of hair falls in his eyes and your heart swells at how beautiful this boy is. He was so innocent- and now you were about to defile him to the fullest extent.

And you loved it.

"What do you want the safe word to be?"

Yoosung blinked, smiling slowly.

"I don't think you'd do anything I don't want."

You smile, placing your hands on his cheeks gently.

"Even so, I want to be able to know if I cross the line."

Yoosung looked around the room in thought before smiling sheepishly.

"How about… LOLOL?"

You laugh softly, nodding.

"Alright, LOLOL it is. So if at any time you feel unsafe, or uncomfortable, or want me to stop, just say that, okay? If you don't, I won't stop."

Yoosung smiled, nodding, and you gave him a quick kiss on the lips before standing again, your sweet smile soon replaced by the devilish, dark one from moments before. You saw gooseflesh rising on Yoosung's neck as he stared up at you, clearly as excited as he was nervous.

"Sit up on your knees like a good boy."

He rose so he was propped up on his knees, tilting his head back so his neck was perfectly open and exposed for you. You slide the leather collar around his neck, latching it into the strap. You smile as you pull at it, forcing him to rise on his knees, his breath heavy as he watches you intently.

"Unbutton your shirt."

He obeys, his fingers flying up to the top button, fumbling with it desperately.

"Slowly."

He lets out a soft breath, his fingers slowing, allowing the buttons to release in gentle, fluid motions, his chest becoming more and more exposed until the shirt was completely open. You pull at the chain leash, forcing him to stand. He looks down at you, his purple eyes dark and swirling with arousal. You run your hand down his bare chest, over his abdomen, dragging your nails slightly on the soft skin there, and he whimpers, shivering at your touch.

You push the shirt back so it falls to the floor behind him, kicking it away with your foot. You reach up, running your fingers gently through his hair and he purrs low in his throat at your touch.

"Such a good little boy," a low whimper, "now take off your pants."

He unbuttons his jeans, slowly like before, pulling the zipper down gently. He hooks his thumbs into the sides, pushing them down, allowing them to hit the floor. He steps out of them, pushing them behind him farther with his foot.

You step back, holding the chain loosely in your hand, admiring his pale skin in contrast to the black collar and black boxer shorts, his hard cock straining against the fabric. You lick your lips as you admire him, sitting back on the bed. He stays rooted to the spot, clearly focusing on trying to keep his breathing slow and even. You smile up at him, blinking at him endearingly.

"Get on your hands and knees."

He kneels down before you, his eyes still locked to your gaze. You smile down at his head, his eyes peering up above your knees. You bring up your foot, placing it on his head, pushing it down, forcing him into a bow. He moans softly at this, and you push harder.

"Do you like bowing for me?"

He doesn't respond, his body shaking. You press harder, eliciting a yelp from him.

"I _said_ , do you like bowing for me?"

"Y-yes, I do."

"Yes _what?"_

He swallows thickly, keeping his head down low.

"Yes, my mistress."

You smile, releasing some of the pressure on his scalp and he sighs audibly. You rub your foot gently along his head, down his neck, trailing down his spine. He continues to bow low, waiting for your signal to move. You pull at the collar, pulling him into a sitting position.

"Worship my legs."

He reaches gently for your left foot, rubbing it softly in his slender hands. He closes his eyes, kissing along your toes tenderly, massaging your feet, up your ankles and shins, and back down. He places tender kisses upon each toe, the bottoms and tops of your feet, up along your shins and knees, licking and kissing gently, as though your legs were a fountain and he could not get enough to drink. He nears your arousal and you pull at the collar hard, and he freezes to a halt, looking up at you.

You kneel back on the bed, beckoning to him. He crawls up on to the bed slowly, staying low, below your gaze. You step back off the bed, placing the chain gently upon it. He stares at you, still crouching on his hands and knees. You keep his gaze as you walk around the bed, and he only breaks his stare when he can no longer look at you, as you are directly behind him.

You reach up, running your hands over his feet and his shoulders tremble. You glide them up his shins, inside the inner corners of his thighs, rubbing gently at his balls through the fabric of his underwear, and he whimpers.

"Mm, Yoosung, if you want me to please you, you're going to have to show me just how much you want it."

He moaned, louder this time, his hips pressing back ever so slightly. You continue rubbing slow, tantalizing circles over his balls, occasionally running your finger back to teasingly trace over his asshole, his body tensing up in excitement every time.

"Oh-oh, Mistress, please, _please_ , I'll do anything you want. I'll do anything."

You run your hands over his ass, squeezing it hard and he cries out, body trembling.

"Anything?" Your voice is low and playful, feeding off of the sound of his desperation. He nods, pressing back more against your hands.

" _Yes,_ anything! Anything you want, just please, please touch me, _please_ mistress."

You hook your fingers into the fabric of his boxers, pulling them down, helping him lift his legs to get out of them. You toss them to the side, stepping back to admire your treasure. You can practically sense the pink glow on his face as he knows your eyes are venturing along his body.

"Such a beautiful little boy. So delicate, so perfect."

You step forwards, running your hands along the dimples at the small of his back, down between his asscheeks, slowly over his asshole and over his balls, leaving him whimpering uncontrollably, his face buried into the sheets.

"Ooh, such a needy little boy, aren't you?"

He nods fervently, arching his back so his ass and cock are better presented to you, and you laugh softly, cupping his balls in your hand tightly.

"Well what kind of mistress would I be if I ignored the desires of my precious pet?"

In one hand you grip his balls, in the other you stroke his hard cock and he cries out, tremors coursing through his body, his cock throbbing in your hand. You keep this up for a couple of minutes, enjoying the sounds of his moans, but soon you want to see more. You let go, leaving him whining in disappointment at the loss of pleasure.

"M-Mistress.. Why did you stop?"

You reach above his hair, gripping it tightly in your hand, yanking his head back, and he cries out in surprise and pain. You look down into his eyes, glaring darkly.

"You don't ask questions. I choose what you get to feel. I choose when I touch you. You only do as you are told. You should be thankful I am even giving you my time."

Yoosung blinked, tears forming in his eyes, but even so, the lust within them was still clear- this was part of the pleasure to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was bad, I'm sorry mistress."

You let go of his hair, walking over to the bedside table, picking up a leather paddle. You run it along his back, across his ass cheeks and thighs, and he whimpers, waiting in anticipation.

"Well, a pet that doesn't listen needs to be punished."

Before you could give him a moment to react, you brought the paddle down over his bare ass, and he screamed out in pain and pleasure, his head falling back. You brought it down once more, in the same spot, receiving another ecstatic cry.

You continue, unrelenting watching as his ass turned bright pink, and tears flowed down his cheeks. You stop after about 20 strikes, admiring the glow that has now become of his ass, listening to Yoosung's soft sobs. You put down the paddle, leaning in and placing gentle kisses on both of his ass cheeks, and he whimpers gently. You walk around to the other side of the bed, tilting his chin up so he can face you. You wipe his tears from his eyes and lean in close.

"Was I too rough on my little boy?"

"No, Mistress. I deserved it, I deserved to be punished."

You smile, running your finger along his lips gently.

"There's a good boy. Such a beautiful little boy."

You run your fingers through his hair and his eyes close in pleasure, your nails grazing his scalp comfortingly. You lean in, kissing his lips ever so gently, and you smile as you pull away.

"Since you're finally being good, now I can give you your next surprise. Sit on the edge of the bed."

He sat up, making his way to the edge, seething a bit as he sat down on his sore ass. He waited patiently despite this as you walked to the closet. You smile at him as you pull the straps of your lingerie down, sliding it off of your body. He watches you, licking his lips absentmindedly. You reach into the closet, pulling on your desired item, and he moans loudly, unable to hold back his excitement.

You are sporting a strap-on, something you had noticed in almost every one of the videos Yoosung had watched, and you knew this was something he wanted. You smile as you walk over to him, his eyes staring at the big, synthetic cock before him.

"Do you like it, my precious boy?"

He nodded slowly, his lips quivering in need.

"What do you want to do to it? Tell me."

Yoosung swallowed, looking up into your eyes.

"I want it in my mouth. I want you to fuck my mouth, Mistress."

You click your tongue, smiling down at him, tilting his chin up to capture his lips in a deep kiss. You pull away, grabbing a fistful of his hair in your hand, forcing his head down towards your strap-on.

"Make sure you do it well."

He moaned loudly, sliding it into his mouth, your hand guiding him until it hit the back of his throat, and you can't help but moan as you see he's taken it all the way in. You pull your hips back, holding his head in place, and you thrust forwards again, slamming into the back of his throat once more, and he hums, unfazed.

He has no gag reflex.

You reach for his hands, placing them on your hips, thrusting your hands back into his hair as you begin to ram your cock into his mouth, the sound of his saliva and moans caught in his throat goading you on. He looks up at you, his eyes watery from the pressure, but clearly immersed in wonder. You continue your assault, thrusting it in hard one last time before pulling back, grabbing his jaw tightly in your hand and forcing him to look up at you.

He coughs softly, trying to dislodge the saliva in his throat, blinking the tears from his eyes.

"I want you to bend over facing the headboard, with your ass nice and high in the air for me."

He moaned as he moved back to get into this position, and you reached for the table once more, grabbing the bottle of lube. You lathered it onto your fingers as he watched, licking his lips hungrily, his ass raised high. You smile, walking slowly to the back of the bed, looking down at his beautiful ass. You lean down, kissing his anus gently, which causes a string of whimpers. You smile at this, flicking out your tongue and he cries out. You can't help but enjoy the reactions of this beautiful creature each time you run your tongue over his hole, and you continue to tease him, soft flicks of the tongue, slightly dipping inside, swirling around it, suckling softly.

He's a mess, crying out and whimpering, clawing at the sheets, and you pull back, satisfied with your work. You run a lubed-up finger over his asshole, pushing in the tip. He pushes back against it, taking it in further and you smile.

"Does my little boy like that?"

He nods fervently, a whimper in his throat. You tease him, slowly moving the tip back and forth, not taking it completely out, not putting it any farther in, causing him to writhe in impatience beneath you.

"Do you want more? Do you want more of my fingers inside your tight little ass? Tell me."

" _Yes,_ " his voice is cracked and ragged from the mouth-fucking he received earlier- he glances at you over his shoulder, his eyes crazed and desperate, need flowing through every crevice of his expression, "God _, yes,_ I want more, I want it all, I want your tongue, your fingers, your cock, _everything,_ please Mistress, _please,_ I'm begging you, give it to me, _please!"_

You moan low in your throat, your arousal throbbing at his begging. You add two more fingers without warning and he cries out, balling the sheets in his fists. You fuck his ass with your fingers, watching as they slide in and out fluidly.

"Such a sexy little boy. I want to do so many things to you." You tilt your head, adding a fourth finger- he's gargling in pleasure now, a small puddle of drool sitting next to his mouth where it is pressed into the sheet below him. "Would you like me to defile you? Do you want me to destroy you?"

Yoosung's gaze peered back at you, his purple eyes dark and completely full of want.

" _Yes._ " His voice is unwavering and full of lust; you feel your arousal throb at his words, and you moan, pulling your fingers out of his ass. He whines in protest, then gasps in surprise as you flip him over, using his legs as leverage. You run your lube-covered hand over your cock, pressing it against his entrance and he gasps shakily. You look down into his eyes, smiling wickedly.

"Good boy."

You slam inside of him, and he screams, pain and pleasure echoing through the room. You grab the chain of the leash off the bed, pulling at it, choking him. He gargles as you thrust into his ass, his face flushed, his hair a complete mess. His eyes continue to gaze into yours, and you bite your lip hard, the taste of blood filling your mouth.

"I want you to stroke your cock while I fuck you. Match my thrusts."

He whimpers, reaching up to his straining cock, running his hand along it in time with your hips. You begin to pick up the pace, and so does he- his face is bright red from the collar, his eyes hazy, his body trembling beneath you.

"Mm, is my little boy close? Does my little boy want to cum?"

Yoosung gargles, attempting to respond but unable to do so because of the pressure of the collar. Instead he feebly nods his head, barely noticeable as his body rocks in time with your thrusts, trembling intensely with pleasure, but you catch it regardless.

"I'll tell you when you can come. I want you to be completely torn apart by me."

Yoosung's eyes rolled back into his head, a gargling moan rolling from his lips. You let go of the chain, holding his hips with both of your hands, slamming into him with all the force you have. He screams out, his hand pumping his cock desperately, his eyes boring into you, waiting for the signal, needing the signal that he can release.

You stare him down, your bottom lip still caught up between your teeth. You watch as his body convulses- he won't hold out much longer. You slam into his ass hard a few more times, looking down at him and smiling.

"Cum for me you dirty little bitch."

Yoosung screams in pleasure, his head falling back, his hand sliding up to the tip of his cock one last time, streams of cum spraying down his abdomen and chest, dripping down his hand and his arm. You slow your thrusts in his ass, slowly coming to a halt, and you pull out gently. He whimpers, and you step back, looking down at him. His hair is a mess, stuck to his face by a mixture of sweat and tears, his cheeks flushed darker than you had ever seen them. His body is completely glistening, his stomach and chest and cock covered in sweat and cum. His thighs are trembling, toes curling.

He was gorgeous.

You unclasped the strap on, placing it back in the closet before returning to the bed with a cloth. You ran a finger along the cum on his chest, holding the finger to his mouth, which he hungrily took inside, licking his semen off of your digit. You smile, leaning down to his chest and licking a spot of cum off his nipple, causing him to whimper once more. You sit down next to him, using the cloth to clean the cum off of his stomach, chest, and cock, being extra gentle hearing him hiss from the sensitivity. You placed little kisses all over his stomach and chest, making sure to make up for the roughness you just laid down on him.

You toss the towel into the laundry basket in the corner of the room, turning to look back at your love. He stares up at you, his eyes dark still, but full of release, full of complete satisfaction. A small smile crawls up onto his face, timid, happy, complete.

You run your thumb over his cheek, leaning down, capturing his lips in yours and he sighs dreamily against them, his tongue dancing with yours. You pull back, looking into his beautiful violet orbs.

"How was that, my love?"

Yoosung sighed softly, smiling.

"It was incredible. I loved it." He blushed deeper, looking away from you for a moment. "I wasn't going to tell you I was into that. I was worried you'd find it weird."

You smile, laughing softly.

"Considering all the times I said I wanted to own you, for you to do what I say, and to be my cat, you'd think it would be obvious I'd be into it."

Yoosung giggled softly, nodding.

"Okay, that is true, you're right." He suddenly stopped smiling, looking up at you in surprise. "Amora! You didn't get to cum, right?"

You blink down at him; you hadn't even really thought about it. You were just so aroused by what you were doing to Yoosung, you hadn't thought about yourself at all. He sat up, leaning over you and you smile, putting a hand on his chest.

"Baby, you just went through a lot, you don't have to."

He smiled down at you, leaning to your chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking softly.

"All I want right now is to make sure my owner cums, too." He peers up at your eyes mischievously. "I'd be a failure as your pet if I didn't attend to my mistress properly. After all, that's all I'm good for."

You moan softly, smiling at him as he rubs your thighs.

"Well who am I to deny my little boy what he wants?" You spread your legs, pushing his head down further so they sit between them. His eyes kept your gaze, twinkling happily at you. You smile back at him, pulling at his hair.

"Lick."

And he obeyed.

* * *

AND THAT'S IT. ;0;

I really enjoyed writing this story. I know it's pretty much all smut, but I thought it was believable because of Yoosung's personality (and the not-so-hidden hints they give you that he's a complete masochist at heart.). I hope you guys enjoyed it, it would mean the world to me if you let me know!

I hope things are well for all of you! Stay rad, guys~

~Pixil-8


	9. Author's Thank-You Note

Hey guys!

So this isn't a chapter, this story is finished- I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially the Guest reviewer who responded to every single chapter. ( I can't directly respond to Guest reviewers since they don't have an account- make one! I love responding to reviewers! Please~~~ So here's my response!)

I've been falling in and out of a depressive state lately, and your reviews really made me feel better in this tough time. Thank you so much, honestly. It makes me joyous beyond words that you guys liked my story, and it makes me feel more ambitious to write more for all of you to enjoy.

I say this from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

:D you're all amazing

If you ever have story prompts you'd love to read, pairings you'd love to read about, feel free to let me know. I love hearing requests!

I hope every single one of you is experiencing love and joy. You all deserve it.

Stay Rad!

~Pixil-8


End file.
